


Ties That Bind

by Ruritto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mind Games, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: He was theirs to begin with.Warning/Notes: The non-con isnt between the main ships, it's mission stuff. Mentions of honey trap missions. Kinda dark I guess?  Dubcon.





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaay. Have had this for a while and decided to finally post it. 
> 
> Some warnings: Kakashi sleeping with targets cause ninja. Might be a bit OOC but people are crazy-ish.

It’s wrong. Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong. Yet another thing this world is destroying and yet it’s being allowed. How could anyone think this world is anything but hell?

 

Movement beside him has Obito’s hand snapping out to grab his partner’s by the wrist, flinching slightly at the Three-tails’ chakra that stings him. The glare he receives is probably enough to leave most other men whimpering and backing away from his smaller companion but he had to hold his ground, has to stop her from doing anything that might endanger their plan.

 

He gives her a look, grip tightening and trying to convey how this affects him too, how he knows this is wrong.

 

A small whimper steals their attention though and they both turn back to the window below them. From their vantage point they have a clear view of what’s happening below and the sight of it makes his blood boil again.

 

His whole life Obito has known the younger male as someone so strong and unbeatable, always faster and smarter. Always so far ahead of him, he had to work so hard to keep his back in sight.

 

And now he’s on his knees, slim fingers and knees slipping on the silk fabric of the bed sheets as his target thrusts into him roughly. His sharingan, a blessing and a curse, gives him a clear view of the finger shaped bruises on the pale skin of his hips, allows him to see reddened nipples, swollen from being played with, and shows him the dead gaze even as kiss-bruised lips part in moans and pants. It’s such a fake reaction Obito wants to grin. Kakashi’s cock is limp and soft between his legs, an obvious sign this is a job. But the target apparently doesn’t care as he continuous to grope and stroke it.

 

The man had absolutely no right to touch Kakashi like that, he can’t help but decide as he grinds his teeth. And yet it is happening. For Konoha. Obito wants to scoff. Everything and anything for their beloved village huh.

 

He wants nothing more than to rush inside and toss the man away from his former teammate.

 

_But.._

 

But they _can’t_. Because even this is not part of the _plan_. The fact they’re here is just some unlikely accident. They just couldn’t leave the rumor they heard unconfirmed. And how they wish the rumor was wrong. (Hopefully it wouldn’t spread, at least it won’t be from some mouthy Kiri nin whose body parts littered the forest path they took.)

 

“Rin,” he starts, making eyes already turning a red color move to him. He licks his lips knowing the need to carefully chooses his words, “We.. we can’t Rin, we _can’t_ , we-”

“Why!” the way she hisses it out, the growl of the three tails in her voice, “They’re ruining him, Obito,”

 

And she’s not wrong. Obito knows she’s not wrong. Every fiber of his being is agreeing with her and telling him to step in, to take Kakashi into their arms and keep him away from _this_. But then Madara’s plan is whispering in the back of his head, reminding him of how it would help Kakashi and everyone.

 

He can’t.

 

Turning back to the window he flinches as the target finishes with a loud disgusting moan, leaning over to plant a sloppy kiss on Kakashi’s neck before collapsing on the bed. A part of him is glad the man didn’t try to kiss Kakashi’s unmasked lips. He might have forgotten the plan entirely if that were the case. It’s only a few more minutes later after confirming the man was deeply asleep did Kakashi move. Obito watches as he stands up and flinches, wobbling ever so slightly before steeling himself, once more a dangerous shinobi of Konoha. He sees just a glance of the target’s seed leaking out along pale, bruised thighs before all the skin is covered up by a yukata.

 

There is something soft about the way Kakashi looks now. Hair tousled from being grabbed, body bruised and marked but hidden away by soft cloth. Obito hates that it’s someone else who put him in that state.

 

Shaking his head Obito turns to Rin. His partner’s eyes remain glued to the slow movements inside but he knows they have to go. Kakashi won’t take long, and aching or not he’ll head home once his job is done. He tugs at the arm in his grasp.

 

The look Rin gives him tells him she isn’t letting this go and he sighs even as he activates Kamui.

 

Later, much later, when they’ve fallen into bed together and he’s thrusting into Rin, brain feeling half melted as he pants and moans, he’s proven right.

 

She wraps legs around his waist pulling him closer and stopping his movements, her arms pull him closer until her whines and whimpers are right beside his ear.

 

“He belongs with _us_ ,” she says, hips just barely moving against him, hot, hot, wet flesh tightening around him, “He’d be so perfect with us. So beautiful and safe with us,”

 

And he can’t stop himself as his eyes shut, surrounded by the smell of sex and Rin and her voice in his ear and her warmth, his Sharingan bringing up the memory of Kakashi perfectly. All soft pale flesh which should be _theirs_ to mark, thin pink lips _theirs_ to bruise in kisses, none of the fake noises Kakashi offered to his targets. _They’d_ make him _want_ it.

 

When his eyes snap open he knows his sharingan is swirling in them and possibly a bit mad. But that’s okay. Rin stares back at him with glee. She knows she’s won.

 

He pulls away from her, hands grabbing beneath her thighs to push her legs away from his waist and up, bending her practically in half.

 

“He’s ours. He should be with us,” he growls as he fucks her, delighting in the way she tightens and writhes but doesn’t fight against him. In the back of his head he wonders if Kakashi would be as submissive. If his body would give in to their wants. The thought of holding Kakashi down has his blood heating and his thrusts gain power and speed, making Rin shriek. He lets one leg go so he can sneak one hand between their bodies and play with her clit. The way she gets wetter and tighter makes him smirk.

 

Yes and moans and his name spill from Rin’s lips, along with ours and Kakashi’s name.

 

Soon she’s tightening around him as she spills, a long moan escaping her as she sags boneless on the bed. He gives her a few minutes to recover before he starts moving again, leaning down so she can wrap him in her arms again. He rocks his hips into her, listening to her whispers and the wet sound of his flesh against hers. How Kakashi would be safer with them, how it’s their fault so they have to take care of him now, how better it would be for him to be _theirs_.

 

He cums to the thought of Kakashi pinned between them, whining in pleasure and then with a last deep kiss to Rin, falls asleep to plans of how to get their teammate back.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuh did you enjoy? @_@ Hopefully will have more up eventually but most likely after ObiKaka Week. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment.


End file.
